As Time Goes By
by EmperorKrieg
Summary: Years have passed since the Waker of Winds saved the world from the forces of evil, and on a tiny island called Valor, lives a boy who dreams of being a great swordsman, much like the one living on his island who lives on a small farm all alone...


Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda, but I am however attempting (yes, attempting is the key word,) to make a decent story using plots and characters that Nintendo owns.

As Time Goes By

Years had passed since the armies of monsters had wandered the oceans, causing destruction in their wake, and since that time, the world had begun to calm down. Legends were sent along the four winds that a hero in green, much like the hero of time so long ago, had defeated the armies and brought peace to the world covered in water and tiny islands. Of course, mostly it was children who believed such things, much like on the boring island on Valor. It was a fairly small island, composed of a few families and a farm. The farm had no name, but was run by a middle-aged man who mostly kept to himself, which made it easier for rumors to spread about him…

"I hear he was once a fearful pirate." an elderly lady told a younger woman who just shook her head.

"In any case, it's weird he won't take a wife…" the red headed young woman trailed off, with a sigh and a frown.

"That's because he's a great swordsman! He needs to train!" a young boy with messy brown hair, a scar on his forehead and a big smile said. The two ladies laughed and walked back into a small wooden house, which lay at the edge of the island. With a huff, the boy, who was tanned and wore a red shirt with brown shorts, walked over to the side of the house and picked up a wooden sword and proceeded to walk down a long path in the opposite direction. As the boy came closer to a farm with a small field, he began to creep around trees that surrounded the dirty field, which had a fairly large amount of plants growing in it. Corn, tomatoes, carrots and green beans sprouted out of the ground, and in a small plot in a corner of the field was nothing but soil and a man who used a hoe to till the ground. Crawling around a large tree, which was near that area of the field, the boy with a scar on his forehead, was able to see the man more clearly. He was tall with golden blonde hair and he had a look in his eyes that showed his thoughts were elsewhere. He wore a simple gray tunic with brown pants and was clean-shaven with unflawed tan skin and despite being middle aged, was very attractive. The child didn't see any eye-catching qualities though; he merely glared at him and tightened the grip on his sword. The older man had no weapon on him, and any weapon he had access to was away from him at that time. A large smile coiled on the boy's face as he slowly stood up and began to run at the man, while holding his wooden sword in the position to strike. The older man hadn't stopped hoeing the ground, nor did it seem he even heard the boy running. Then, in the blink of an eye, just as the boy was about to connect with his wooden sword, the hoe flew up and struck the timber blade out of the child's hands. As the boy began to hesitate in his rush without the weapon, the man's hoe was flipped around in his hands and he knocked the boy across the top of the head with the handle of it. The boy fell to the ground holding his head with a whimper.

"How did you do that!?" the boy screamed at the man, but the man merely smiled.

"Well? How?" the boy demanded with a frown, as he forced tears back from the pain on his head.

"You entered my area…" he trailed off in a soft voice as he began to till the earth again, as if that answer alone would satisfy the boy.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" the boy asked.

"Well Glaive," the man began "I could feel you running at me once you stepped into a certain area of me." he answered, trying to make it as simple as possible.

"Yeah?" the boy named Glaive seemed to want more of an explanation.

"That, and I could feel your intent." the man turned his back on Glaive and continued to hoe the ground.

"What do you mean intent?" he asked as he stepped in front of the man.

"You wanted to hurt me with your wooden sword, and I could feel your intention in doing so…" the man smiled as he plowed the soil. The boy just stared at him for a few moments with a look of confusion on his face.

"Swordsmen are strange people…" Glaive said to himself.

"Isn't that what you want to become?" the man smirked to the boy, who merely picked up his sword and stuck out his tongue.

"You'll see! I'm gonna become the best swordsman EVER!" he yelled as he ran off. The middle aged man chuckled to himself and went back to his farming.

As Glaive walked home the sun was beginning to set and the warm spring day was nearing its end. Trotting down the trail leading to the docks, mumbling to himself and rubbing the top of his head, he reached his house, a wooden home near the docks. Setting his wooden sword on the long porch, he stepped inside and the smell of fish assaulted his nose.

"Fish again?" he asked, fingering the lump on the top of his head.

"Of course we're having fish, you're father's a fisherman." his mother stated in a bored voice, probably answering that question for the hundredth time. She was a large and pale woman who no doubt spent most of her time in doors.

"Why don't we have some meat or something like that sometime?" he asked as his mother walloped him on the head with a large wooden spoon, causing Glaive to let out a yelp of pain.

"Oh, I didn't hit you that hard…" his mother trailed off.

"Yeah, but I have a bump there." Glaive stopped talking immediately, as his mother's eyes narrowed.

"And why do you have a bump there?" she asked with a frown. Before poor Glaive could even answer, she whacked him on the top of the head with the spoon yet again, causing him to let out another scream.

"I told you I don't want you hanging around that weirdo, didn't I?" his mother glared her son down, not allowing him a single word.

"Sorry ma'…" he trailed off, holding the top of his head.

"Take it easy on the boy," a large man spoke as he entered the house. He had a thick beard with very dark hair and tanned skin.

"Dad!" Glaive smiled, as his father came to his rescue.

"The boy's just acting like me when I was a kid." his father smirked.

"That's exactly the problem…" Glaive's mother trailed off as she stared at them both with a tired expression.

Dinner was soon served, and the rest of the evening went by at a dull pace, with Glaive's studying, and his father and mother discussing random things while relaxing before the night was at it's darkest. Bedtime soon came for Glaive however, and he was placed in bed and his parents soon followed suit.

"Not my head!" Glaive shouted as he awoke with a jolt, only to quickly glance around his room while sweating, only to find no threat.

"Lousy swordsman." he muttered, laying his tired head back on his pillow. Before he could shut his eyes though, he got out of bed and headed outside, wearing only a white shirt and blue shorts. Tiredly stumbling, he made his way towards a very small building near the house with a crescent moon carved into the door. Walking inside, a tinkling sound could be heard for no more then a few moments. Coming back outdoors, he let out a large sigh and was preparing to head back inside his house, had something not caught his attention. Finally awake, he slowly moved his head, with a look of absolute dread, towards the docks.

"No way…" he whispered with terror in his voice. Pulling into the docks was a foreboding ship, with cannons lined up on the top of the deck. At the top of the mast however, was a jolly roger.

"Pirates." Glaive uttered as he debated on what to do. Before he could rush inside and hide behind his strong father, a gangplank went over the side of the ship, linking it to the dock it now rested near.

"No time!" his mind shouted as he rushed to his wooden porch and grabbed his wooden sword. Looking at it as he rushed towards the dock, it had a fairly broad blade, a hilt and reminded him of the sword the hero had when defeating monsters across the oceans. He only wished that the hero could be here now. Standing at the front of the dock, close to the island and facing the gangplank, sweat began to congregate on his hands, making it hard to hold his blade.

"I've been taught by a strong swordsman! I can do this!" he screamed in his mind, trying not to acknowledge the fear in his heart. After a few moments, a single pirate stepped off the ship and glanced towards the boy.

"A girl pirate!?" Glaive almost said aloud. She was tall, with very tan skin and golden blonde hair, which reminded him of the swordsman on his island. Despite the fact she was middle aged, she was still quite attractive, although not to Glaive. She wore a very sinister looking black coat, which was left open, a deep blue shirt and red pants. On top of her head was a large black hat with a skull and cross bones on it, showing her rank as captain of the pirate ship.

"What is it you want from me, child?" she asked in such a relaxed way, perfectly fine with the fact that Glaive was clutching a wooden sword, and seemed to be serious.

"My name is Glaive!" he shouted loudly, "I won't let you come on my island!"

"You would defend this small village?" she asked as a smirk came across her face.

"Yes!" he yelled as he readied himself to attack.

"Sorry boy, but I've waited far too long to come here." she stated as a look of seriousness came across her face, freezing Glaive in his tracks.

"Too scary…" he thought to himself about the look on her face.

"No! I can't let her do this!" he shrieked in his head, "Mom and Dad are counting on me!"

"So will you get out of my way?" she grinned with the serious expression gone from her face.

"Never!" Glaive yelled, as he dove at her. Much like his lessons with the swordsman though, he failed to connect his wooden weapon into the pirate. The beautiful buccaneer merely swiped her own blade out of its sheath, and using her scimitar, knocked the wooden sword out of his hands. Glaive watched in horror, as the bandit grabbed it with one hand in mid-air and used her other hand to sheath her own blade. Glaive had failed not only his mother and father, but also his teacher in swordsmanship.

"Finished now?" she laughed as Glaive felt tears starting to run down his face.

"Even if you beat me, Mr. Swordsman will beat you!" he threatened, hoping to scare her into leaving.

"Mr. Swordsman!?" a shocked expression struck her face, and a small smile curled on her lips.

"You will take me to Mr. Swordsman, NOW." she demanded with a look on her face that reminded Glaive of happiness and anger combined.

"And what if I don't?" Glaive attempted, only to feel his wooden sword wallop him on the top of his head.

"That." the female pirate nonchalantly spoke.

"What's with everyone and hitting me across the head!?" Glaive asked while rubbing the top of his head, but he received no sympathy from the woman.

"Let's just go see this swordsman, okay?" she asked this time, with more kindness this time. Glaive complied, but didn't like the idea of taking a dastardly villain to the man who taught him what he knew. Walking along the trail in silence, Glaive glanced into the woods for a moment, only to feel a lighter knock on his head by his own sword.

"Don't even think about it, kid." she spoke in a lazy voice.

"How did YOU know I was thinking of hiding in there?" Glaive asked in a surprised voice.

"Believe it or not, I was a kid once too." she smirked, as he spoke no more words, but continued along the path. After a few more minutes, with the moon high in the sky and the stars shining down on them, they reached a small farm.

"This is it, isn't it?" she spoke with hope. Confused, Glaive looked back at her, only to see a happy expression on her face.

"Yeah, so are you going to challenge him?" he asked with a fearful voice.

"What's going on out here?" a strong voice came from the inside of the house along with a lamp being lit, causing Glaive to smile. Looking back at the pirate in order to brag, he saw something he wasn't expecting.

"She's blushing?" he thought to himself. Before he could think of any explanation however, he heard a door open and he swung around. The swordsman, now standing in a green tunic that Glaive had only seen a few times before, had come to the rescue.

"Link…" the pirate trailed off in a voice that reminded him of his mother's when she was happy with something his father did.

"How do you know Mr. Swordsman's name?" the only young person there asked with a confused expression across his face.

"Glaive," Link began in a serious expression, "there's a sign with a tarp over it in the shed, bring it to me."

"Yes sir," he responded, rushing to the shed behind the farm house, avoiding a few chickens in his way, and rushing back to the front of the house with the sign which Glaive had not bothered looking at just yet. When he arrived, he saw Link on the ground with the pirate standing before him.

"Oh no…" Glaive whispered to himself, but before he could say anything, Link began to speak.

"Over fifteen years ago, we promised we would make it together." Link spoke as the pirate listened without saying a word.

"Then ten years ago, while you still had the urge for adventure, I told you I would make it myself, so you would have a home to return to." he continued as the pirate's face grew red yet again.

"Although the house is no castle, and the ground we stand on is no kingdom, I hope this will do…" he spoke as he stood again, taking the sign from Glaive and placing it in the ground, with the cloth still over it.

"Welcome to," he ripped the sign off, revealing the phrase 'Hyrule,' "Hyrule Farm!" he yelled as the most wondrous sight that Glaive had ever seen appeared before him. Fairies appeared as if out of nowhere, light coming out of them, illuminating the entire farm in golden light. The fields, shed, chicken coop, barn, the house, everything was dazzling. It was as if a fairy tale had come to life before the young boy's eyes.

"Oh Link, I would have waited an eternity for a Hyrule as beautiful as this one." she genuinely smiled as she started to move towards Link.

"Oh Tetra…" he finally spoke her name, as they came together in a hug, which slowly turned to kissing. Poor Glaive stood to their side, dumbfounded at everything that had happened. Turning his head when things became more passionate, he couldn't put things together.

"Tetra, I'd like you to meet my student in swordsmanship." Link spoke in a kind voice that the boy had heard many times before.

"Glaive?" Tetra spoke in a soft voice as he turned around, thinking that her nice voice was misleading, what with his head still being in pain.

"You two have met I take it?" Link chuckled as Tetra smiled.

"So child, you're his student?" she smirked, as Glaive grabbed his sword off of the ground, that Tetra had dropped sometime while she and Link were kissing.

"Yeah, so?" Glaive crossed his arms defensively.

"Ha! A shrimp like you could never be a good swordsman!" Tetra stuck out her tongue at the boy in a childish manner.

"I will too!" Glaive screamed as he gripped on to his wooden sword.

"I'll become the greatest swordsman EVER! Even better then you two!!" he raised his sword in the air and screamed, and as he declared, a group of fairies swirled around him and rose into the air, as if responding to his words.

"They reply to intense feelings?" Tetra asked with a smile, while looking at Link.

"Or maybe they respond to the truth?" he replied as they both laughed. Glaive just stared at the fairies, which still spun around him.

"It's getting late, how about you run home, and come by tomorrow morning for breakfast?" Link asked Glaive as he nodded his head and looked at the both of them. Although he couldn't understand it, it was like they knew each other forever, like they were married or something.

"When you get home, you go to that ship of mine, and tell those scallywags I call a crew that tomorrow night we'll have a party, but for now, the captain and her first mate have some catching up to do…" she smiled as Link, for the first time Glaive had ever seen, blushed a deep crimson.

The night ended quickly as Glaive told the pirates what the captain said, and they all smiled to one another knowingly. As for the boy, he went to sleep, which he felt was more then well deserved. His sleep seemed to end quickly however, as he awoke with a shake. He was currently lying in front of Hyrule Farm, with all the villagers standing around him.

"Wake up, boy!" his father yelled as Glaive rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on?" Glaive asked, remembering the night before, but something caught his attention towards the start of the trail. A large group of rough looking pirates, with grins on their faces was standing around, enjoying the situation.

"You have to wake up the swordsman! If you tell him to protect the village, he'll listen, right!?" Glaive's mother shouted, with a look of dread on her face.

"Huh?" Glaive asked, almost as confused as the night before. Before anything else could happen however, the door swung open with a kick, revealing Tetra, wearing her pirate coat and hat, only her clothing underneath seemed ruffled.

"I'm afraid the swordsman belongs to me." she stated with a look of false seriousness that only Glaive and the pirates could see through. Laughter erupted in the pirates, as the villagers began to fear the worse. Stepping outside to stand with Tetra, Link glanced around, seeing old friends and the villagers. He wore dark green pants but wore no shirt.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting this much company. Glaive! I invite you and you bring along everyone?" Link shouted at his pupil with a smile, as the boy smiled back.

"I'm afraid my first mate only has enough breakfast for three, so how about you all just sit tight while the three of us eat." she motioned for Glaive to walk towards them, and his parents only stared at them wide eyed. The villagers stared at the boy as he walked towards the pirate and the swordsman, with a smile.

"Sorry 'ma, but Mr. Swordsman makes good breakfast." he laughed as the three of them walked inside. There would be a lot of explaining to do, but Glaive didn't care at the moment. He was happy eating bacon and eggs with his teachers in swordsmanship. With Hyrule Farm on the island of Valor, things wouldn't be so boring anymore.

The End

Author's Notes: Although I told myself I would be doing an Evangelion fanfic after I just finished my angst-y Legend of Zelda story It Won't Stop Running Down My Hand, I thought it would be nice of me to leave a happier story. I hope I kept Link and Tetra's personalities to everyone's liking, but it's a little hard to give them a personality that's the same as in the game when around fifteen years have passed since the game. Mind you, when the sequel to Wind Waker is out, it will probably negate this story, I still hope you all enjoyed it. As much fun as it is writing out a huge epic with many chapters, there's a nice sense of closure with One-Shots. I liked the character Glaive, but I might have read One Piece manga too much to get him the way he was. (Insert laughter like this was some kind of interview.) As with all other work I make, I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
